


Random Meeting

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-20
Updated: 2002-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total silliness, future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Meeting

## Random Meeting

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Author's note: Total silliness and in honor of the NFL football draft. This is what happens with no sleep and a wrecked house. 

* * *

Clark was in the Barnes and Noble, looking for a birthday present for Lois. Things had ended well after she went and married Lex. He was okay with it. His and Lex's affair ended with Lex's ascension to the head of Luthor Corp. Still it was a significant birthday for Lois and Clark wanted to get something that commemorated the last three plus decades. He was looking at remember the `Aughts' when he saw a tall blonde man looking at the Tech books. 

"Whitney?" 

"Clark? Hey, how are you?" 

"Forget me, how are you? I heard you retired because of an injury but you never granted any interviews. What happened?" 

"Clark...tell you what, Mr. Big Time reporter, I buy you lunch if you keep this off the record, okay?" 

"Whitney, I write for the National Affairs desk, not Sports but I'll agree." 

"Cool. Let me find the book and I'll meet you at Gailey's in an hour." 

"You're on." 

* * *

"So Whitney what happened? You were All-Pro and a MVP but no one knows what injury caused your retirement." 

"Clark, I haven't seen you or anyone from Smallville since I sold the store and went to school. So, no one knows this...I was caught soliciting in a public place." 

"What?" 

"I propositioned a cop in a public restroom...It's tough hiding and I was horny, next thing I know I'm in a squad car. No one found out but I wanted to `Come Out' but the League said no. So the settlement was a buy out at full value of the last two years of my contract but I can't go public for three. No anything of a public nature." 

"Wait...you're gay?" 

"Yeah, a queer boy from Smallville. The best QB the NFL had for five seasons likes guys. Now you know why they wanted to keep it low. Not only that but the Head Office thought I might ended up seriously injured if I came out while still playing. I was sick of lying so I am now a free man. I miss football, but I like my life. I finished by PhD in History so I might teach. So how are you?" 

"I`m good. I'm a journalist. I've written a book about Lex, authorized of course. Almost got married but she is now married to Lex. Are you..." 

"Seeing someone? No, I'm single. I had a boyfriend in college and the first year in the Pros but he hated having to hide. I was too scared to meet someone else so, I did the random sex thing. Since my release I haven't wanted to meet anyone. I decided to work on me and come to grips who I am. How are the folks?" 

"Mom and Dad are well. They want me to settle down. They want grandkids. Sorry about your Mom." 

"Clark, that was four years ago...but thanks. So can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, you've told me everything." 

"You and Lex were an item?" 

"Yeah, but that is top secret. So two people I was involved with are together and my best friend is married to my old crush. Everyone got something but me." 

"Chloe?" 

"She is the International Correspondent for The Washington Post assigned to Beijing. Trust me, she is happy." 

"I know, so what are your plans for the evening?" 

"Read a book, jerk off..." Clark says with a smile. 

Whitney is floored. He blushes because that is the last thing he ever thought he would hear out of Clark's mouth. "Are you hitting on me?" 

"What if I said I was?" 

"I'd be flattered. I thought you were the hottest thing in Kansas in High School." 

"I noticed you as well but Lex was meeting all my needs. When I saw you playing QB for Ohio St, I was amazed, I`d forgotten how great a player you were. Then there you are playing in the Pros. I bragged at the Planet that I knew you. You were an incredible player." 

"I'd like to think I'm an even better person. So are you serious about...the flirting thing?" 

"Yeah...its been one of my fantasies since I saw that Calvin Klein ad. Great Abs...even better chest." Whitney is blushing again. "Nice ass, I'd like to spend a few hours getting to know your body." 

"Come to my place?" 

"Sure...I can keep a secret if I need to, okay?" 

"Clark, I've trusted you since my senior year in Smallville. I still have eight months before I can end my silence. I'm not asking for anything other than a great night and maybe..." 

"And see where it goes?" 

"Yes." 

They left the restaurant and walked to separate cars. Clark walked up to Whitney and kissed him. It was a promise of things to come. 


End file.
